maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Vellup/Archive 2
Stat Averages Hey, I've rigged up a template that might help with all of the stat averages you've got around: Template:Stats. This template will only take a up a single line in source mode and only requires the numbers to be filled in (in the same order other pages have them in). So this can probably save time as well as article space if you like it. As a template, it can also be updated with stuff such as background coloration if any of that's desired. Oh, by the way, you may be getting to the point of wanting to archive your talk page since it's getting long. (This is done by moving the current page without redirect to User talk:Vellup/Archive 1 and then adding some form of link from the main talk page to the archive.) 23:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi hi im new I just wanted to say hi! Ice arboll (talk) 23:47, July 16, 2012 (UTC) HELLO thank you you where the one who edited the first couple of pages i made before I had an account so thanks Ice arboll (talk) 01:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Why did you revert the changes on the Ormagon page? I was around at the time Ormagon was discovered - it was not on the GameFAQs boards. I managed to find Ormagon on the Magi-World forums with the help of then-developer ExoByte leaving clues to follow. After several people confirmed the method, I posted the info on the MN forums at GameFAQs and then compiled the info into a FAQ. 23:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC)whiz kid Continuing Maintenance Heya, sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I've been quite busy with the Huntik Wiki dealing with several copyright and policy issues. I'm still fairly busy with it as I've been having to sort through thousands of images and articles as well as tracking down the original sources. As we've been in the process of updating policies, we barely got one copyright issue sorted when we noticed that another had popped up or been uncovered during that time. Anyways, let me quickly run through the article format stuff you mentioned before heading off to Thread:5013 - Reviving Maintenance and Clean-up. There's also a section about page layouts there, in case any passers-by want to chime in. *General/Introduction: I think we both pretty much agree on this part. *Strategy/Fictional History: This may be better off changed to GBC History or something of the like. I'd be a lot more for trying to keep articles as close to in-universe as possible (though, of course, multiple media will make this a bit complicated), with no referring to anything as "Fictional" - I think it's a fair assumption that the whole Wiki is about a fictional topic ; ) **GBC Game Data: This may actually be better off left as a portion of the GBC section since it's primarily table-based. I might also be able to help a bit on some additional formatting styles to help with some of the other sets of stats / abilities. **Several subsections: We actually might not need additional sections here. I think Abilities and Notes could probably be combined under under the main GBC section fairly easily. It would be the same information, of course, just using tables instead of section headers. *In the TV Series: This might be easier titled just as TV or TV Series, but that's a bit more trivial to the formatting. ** Dream Creatures or Attacks: Here as well, we might be able to make use of some form of table or similar. * Online Game: Battle for the Moonlands… This would probably be a shorter section in general, and I think it's the one we currently have the least info on. **Subsection for Powers: This, again, might could be condensed into a single section with the use of tables. *Card Info: I'm still a bit more preferential to using a Card Gallery section. *Related Species: Sounds good to me. *Gallery: Alrighty (though I have additional comments that may affect this below) *Trivia: One thing that might help is getting up a Trivia Policy. I'm currently working on one for the Huntik Wiki, so I think I would be able to adapt that fairly easily for the MNW. Another thing I've been thinking about is the Infobox… you actually may have a point in using a full-width infobox thanks to the multiple media appearances. With the updating of the templates some time back, this should be a lot easier to re-arrange. Another thing handy is that the different infobox sections are of about the same length. I'll do a bit of photoshopping to show the general idea and should have it ready later today. The photoshopping will probably be a bit more crude than the final product. 23:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Alright, here's what I've quickly tossed together: File:Agram_Layout_Test.png (be warned, the file is quite large). A few comments as well: * As Battle for the Moonlands was intended to (halfway) go along with the TV Series, that more or less leaves 3 main media. I am not entirely certain how similar the GBC and GBA games are to each other, but it looks like they would be virtually the same images in general. * I am fairly sure the GBC and TCG images in the infobox should be switched, for chronology * I have no clue which media the History portion is from, otherwise I would have moved it to that section instead. * Headings would more likely be just GBC, TV Series, (Battle for the Moonlands), and Card Gallery. * Other formatting stuff (rounded edges, etc.) can be added as well; this was just a quick edit. 06:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- I think we're definitely getting somewhere : D I'm going to have to see how easy it will be to reproduce such a template on Wikia, though. A few details may be a bit different, but I can see how close I can get while using a test template page. While I'm doing that, I may look into stuff such as Moonland templates as well. The main question would be whether they would all need the 3-columned template or not. * If that's the TCG history, we might could just comine that with the Card Gallery. That would help keep things divided based upon media. * For card text, I could also come up with a template to divide the cards. One possibility here would be to have a box, with the background color corresponding to the card background (Moonland) with the text to the left and the card image to the right. Additional info that could be contained would be stuff such as expansion set. I would halfway assume the cards would have a card ID numer, but I haven't noticed any. (The main thing with the template would be the dividing of information without needing a gajillion headings and subheadings.) I'd probably want to run a test page with, say, Furok, but we might also be able to include those templates on the actual article, depending on how things look. * I actually just had an idea about how to "template-ize" the sets of GBC info. I won't be able to get to it until at least Wednesday or so, as things look (I have to work on a lab and finish up a project, both by Tuesday). I think the only details might be in some of the naming: is it officially TCG or CCG? If both games are nearly identical except for graphics, we might just say Gameboy (Data) to include both. TV Series might be a bit more parallel-structure to the other headings. (There are a few other comments at Thread:5013 - Reviving Maintenance as well.) I think we're getting immensely close to stamping a seal on the format and page layout, though. 07:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Probably the main thing I can think of for a Moonlands template would be simpler stuff: leader if applicable; (Guardian) Hyrens; a link to the list (category) of Dream Creatures, spells, and relics / items; possibly map details (example below; another possibility would be a 3 x 3 grid with 8 additional Moonlands if decided upon). Naroom ↑ Weave ← Paradwyn → Orothe ↓ Bograth But, yes, I do agree that there wouldn't be an exceptionally large amount of stuff that would work well for the Moonlands.